


if only

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, But he's lowkey soft, Chenle wants to fucking die, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Mark is an Asshole, Mpreg, No Smut, jaemin is whipped
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 10:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16217240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "let's go to a party," they said."it would be fun," they said.orchenle is absolutely fucked.





	1. stupid college party

**Author's Note:**

> THIS WILL HAVE MENTIONS OF SEX SO IF YOU DONT LIKE IT, THEN DONT READ! all hate comments will be deleted :) THANK YOU AND ENJOY.

"Baby, please?" Mark begged, pulling Chenle in by the waist. Chenle pried Mark's hands off of him receiving a groan in return.

"I don't want to go to one of your stupid college parties. You know how your friends are," Chenle huffed. All he wanted to do was curl up in his bed and sleep.

"I'll be by your side the whole time," Mark pulled Chenle in again, wrapping his arms around his torso so that he couldn't escape the hug. Chenle finally gave in leaning up to press a kiss to Mark's lips.

"Fine, but only because you're cute," Mark smiled, finding Chenle's lips again.

 

The party was _crowded_ to say the least. 

Chenle was currently sat in Mark's lap, sipping on some fruit punch that tasted like shit. Mark was already tipsy as he chatted with his friends who were also outside, sitting in whatever they could find. Chenle was already growing tired as he buried his head into Mark's neck, pressing a light kiss to it. Mark's grip on Chenle's waist tightened due to the action making Chenle smile for getting his attention.

Chenle continued his antics, pressing random kisses and nibbling every now and then. Chenle soon grew bored, deciding that he wanted to go upstairs, but didn't know where anything was.

"Mark, can we go upstairs?" Chenle whispered. Mark's eyes lit up as he nodded, grabbing Chenle's hand and saying goodbye to his friends, receiving some whistles and 'get some!'s as they walked away. Chenle rolled his eyes at the words, continuing to follow Mark. Mark led Chenle up to a random room, opening the door and quickly locking it behind them. Mark searched in the dark for Chenle, his hands finally resting on the younger's hips as he slammed his lips against him. 

Chenle hummed into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Mark's neck as he searched his mouth with his tongue. Mark broke the kiss, breathing heavily.

"Are you sure you wanna do this?"

"I'm sure,"


	2. 1

It's been five weeks since the party.

It's been four weeks since his junior year of high school started.

It's been three weeks since he convinced his mom to let him move in with his best friend, Jaemin.

It's been two weeks since he started to notice he was gaining weight.

It's been one week since he started to feel like shit.

And now he found himself running to the bathroom to hurl whatever he ate the night before. He groaned, sitting on the ground holding his pounding head in his hands. He limbs ached and he felt like sleeping forever.

A knock at the bathroom door made his head snap up. "Hey, Lele. You okay?" Jaemin asked through the door. Honestly, he wanted to throw up again, but he forced it down as he replied with a weak 'yeah, I'm fine.'

"Okay, we're leaving in 20," was the last thing Jaemin said before he heard his footsteps descending. Chenle swore he wasn't sick. He's been taking medicine that hasn't been helping at all. He sat there for a moment, letting all the possibilities run through his head until one made his eyes widen. He couldn't be. Boys can't get pregnant, that's impossible.

Or is it?

No, it's impossible.

Wait, but what if?

Chenle stood up, quickly brushing his teeth, deciding to pick up a pregnancy test after school just to make sure.

Shit, what would Mark think? Chenle shook that thought away. Mark loved him and the thought of him leaving the younger wouldn't even cross his mind.

 

"Woah, you look like you've been to hell and back," Jisung laughed as Chenle sat down at their lunch table. 

"Shut up," Chenle mumbled, staring in disgust at the chips Jisung held in his hands. Any sight of food made him want to throw up immediately and he still couldn't wrap his head around why.

"Hey shortie," Jaemin did his usual greeting as he plopped down next to Chenle, ruffling his hair.

"Hi," Chenle replied harshly, taking a sip of his water.

"Woah, what's up with you?"

"Don't feel good," he answered blankly making Jaemin gasp.

"But, you said you were fine this morning. I would've made you stay home if you weren't feeling well," Jaemin pouted, rubbing Chenle's back. Chenle leaned into Jaemin's touch, closing his eyes.

"I'll be fine,"

 

"Hyung, just let me walk. I need the fresh air," Chenle whined, trying to convince an overprotective Jaemin.

"Okay, I'll walk with you,"

"But you drove here. What about your car?"

"Oh, yeah. Okay, fine, but if you're not back in 30 minutes, I'm coming to find you,"

"Okay, bye Nana," Jaemin gave him a quick hug before walking away.

Chenle began down the street, just now realizing how tight his shirt felt on him. "Whatever. Maybe it's abs," he muttered to himself. He walked into the nearest shop, searching down the aisles for a pregnancy test. He finally found them, overwhelmed by all the brands. Deciding to just pick a random one, he grabbed it and brought it up to the counter. The cashier was an older lady, wrinkles lining his forehead. She raised a brow as Chenle dropped the box onto the counter. He blushed a bit, thinking up an excuse.

"It's uh, for my girlfriend," he stuttered out. The lady slowly nodded her head, whispering a 'kids these days' before bagging it up and handing it to Chenle. He rushed out a quick thank you before practically running out of the store.

 

Chenle paced back and forth in the bathroom waiting for the results to show up. he would be lying if he said he wasn't nervous. Would Mark really leave him over a child? His thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door once again.

"Lele, take-outs here," Chenle's mouth watered at the words, suddenly realizing how hungry he was. He was about to run out before remembering that Jaemin might see the test.

"Okay, um, I'll be out soon!" he called. He looked back down at the test, not expecting the results to be there yet, but when those two lines came into view, his heart dropped. he didn't know where to go from here, and honestly, he was hella scared.

He quickly threw the test away, hiding the box as best as he could before cleaning up and exiting the bathroom.

 

The phone rang and each sound made Chenle's heart speed up faster. Finally, Mark picked up the phone. 

"Hey baby," he answered softly, making Chenle's beating heart slow down a bit.

"Hey, um, I have to tell you something,"

"Yeah, what is it?"

Chenle paused for a second.

"I'm pregnant,"

The line went silent for a few beats and Chenle's mind began to race. Is Mark mad at him?

"Wait, are you joking?"

"No, I'm serious, Mark."

The line went silent again.

"Just... Give me some time. I have to think about this,"

And then he hung up. Just like that. Chenle felt his eyes begin to water as he dropped his phone, burying his head in his hands. His door creaked open and there stood a shocked Jaemin. 

"Did you-?"

"Yeah, I heard everything," Jaemin answered before Chenle could finish.

"You think I'm disgusting, don't you?" Chenle choked out, his tears falling down his blotchy cheeks. Jaemin shook his head, rushing over to Chenle's bed and gathering him into a hug.

"Not at all, Lele. I'm here for you. You don't have to do this alone," Jaemin whispered into Chenle's hair, pressing a light kiss on top of his head. They stayed in that position for a bit before Jaemin began to pull away. Chenle quickly gripped the front of his shirt making Jaemin raise his brows.

"Can you stay?" Chenle asked almost too quietly. Jaemin smiled a bit and nodding before laying down, letting Chenle lay on his chest. 

"Goodnight," Jaemin whispered.

"Night," Chenle spoke back. 

It didn't take long for Jaemin to fall asleep, but Chenle still lay awake, staring out the window. He didn't know what Mark was thinking right now and of course, he assumed the worst. He placed a hand on his stomach, closing his eyes.

"We got this," he whispered his stomach before drifting asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> can i ever finish a story without starting a new one? probably not but uh i just had this idea so here ya go :))))
> 
> (short chap, but this is just the prologue. story begins in the next chap.)


End file.
